REALIZE
by Riyuki18
Summary: Setelah perang Shinobi, Sasuke akhirnya pulang kembali ke Konoha. Naruto perlahan mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke tapi dia tak ingin merusak persahabatan mereka karena takut Sasuke akan membencinya. Apakah Naruto bisa bertahan menyembunyikan perasaannya? Lalu, Sasuke ternyata sudah menyukai seseorang yang juga menyukainya! Siapa orang itu dan apa reaksi Naruto? oneshoot.


Warning : T rate, OOC, Sho-ai.

Genres : Friendship/Romance.

Pairing : SasukeXNaruto

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto (belong to Masashi Kishimoto)

Story by Yuki, please enjoy this!

-Happy Read-

.

**REALIZE**

**Sometime someone you love is someone who's really close to you and you just need a time to realize it.  
**

**So, have you realize it?  
**

.

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda keren, baik, ramah dan pemberani. Dia adalah satu-satunya ninja di Konoha yang berani menantang Tsunade, menghajar Shukaku dan dengan nekat mendekatkan diri dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Bahkan dengan tekad bulatnya itu dia berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha setelah perang Shinobi berakhir. Semua berjalan baik-baik saja dengan semua itu tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda yaitu perasaan Naruto berubah terhadap Sasuke. Setelah mengalami pertempuran hidup dan mati di lembah kematian dia mulai menyadari perasaannya pada sang sahabat dan perasaannya semakin jelas ketika akhirnya dia berhasil bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke di markas Orochimaru setelah menunggu selama beberapa tahun. Kini Sasuke sudah menjadi pasukan ANBU bersama dengan dirinya dan dia tak ingin hubungan mereka rusak kalau Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya yang berubah.

Pagi ini Sasuke dan Naruto dipanggil ke kantor Hokage untuk menjalankan misi. Hal ini memang sudah biasa bagi Naruto tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Dia merasa sangat canggung apalagi harus berjalan bersama berdua saja dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto… " terlihat Sasuke seperti sedang menahan kesabarannya.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto yang kaget dengan suara Sasuke yang menegurnya tiba-tiba.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus berjalan menjaga jarak begitu di belakangku?" tanya pemuda itu yang sukses berbalik sambil menatap Naruto yang kini sedang mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu dengan mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

"Eheheh… Itu karena… Errr… " Naruto tergagap berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk dia berikan pada Sasuke. _'Ayolah Naruto! Kenapa kau jadi bersikap seperti Hinata!'_ batin Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi gugup seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan main-main Naruto! Kau sudah bersikap seperti itu selama dua minggu! Sudah ayo cepat kita jalan!" balas Sasuke yang langsung menarik Naruto untuk menyamai langkah kakinya.

'_Waaa! Sa-Sasuke kenapa harus pakai pegang tangan sih!'_ batin Naruto yang sekarang jantungnya udah berdebar-debar kayak lagi lari maraton. Tanpa dia sadari kalau Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi aneh darinya yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

-ooo-

Kantor Hokage…

.

.

"Jadi kalian semua sudah mengerti, kan? Ingat acara ini sangat penting dimana Konoha akan sangat disorot! Jadi aku minta kalian untuk segera hadir diacara malam nanti terutama kalian berdua!" kata Tsunade sambil menjelaskan maksudnya mengumpulkan para pasukan ANBU baru tersebut. Dia juga menunjuk Sasuke dan Naruto untuk memastikan mereka berdua harus datang.

"Cih merepotkan sekali!" celetuk Shikamaru sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya dengan malas dan sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari Tsunade.

"Jangan bicara begitu Shikamaru! Pada acara nanti, Negara Sunagakure juga ikut andil. Itu artinya Temari pasti akan datang juga!" balas Shizune sambil terkekeh begitu melihat wajah Shikamaru merona setelah mendengar nama Temari disebut. Semua orang di Konoha sudah tau hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari yang meskipun berusaha mereka tutupi tapi pada akhirnya ketahuan juga gara-gara Kankuro keceplosan. Gara-gara hal itu juga dia harus menghadapi Gaara yang mengamuk tapi untungnya panda jadi-jadian itu berhasil dia jinakkan dengan mainan.

"Kalau begitu kalian boleh bubar karena khusus hari ini tidak ada misi untuk kalian." Tsunade memerintahkan para ANBU muda itu untuk membubarkan diri karena saat ini dia ingin bersantai minum sake sambil berendam.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto!" kata Sasuke yang juga malas berlama-lama berada disana. Dia segera melirik Naruto yang malah sedang pasang wajah bingung.

"Ka-kau pulang saja duluan! Aku ada urusan dengan Kiba… Kiba tunggu aku!" jawab Naruto sambil cengengesan dan langsung berlari mengejar Kiba yang sedang berjalan dengan Shikamaru, Chouji dan Shino. Sasuke hanya mendesah pasrah lalu akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang sendirian.

-ooo-

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau pulang bersama kami, biasanya kau selalu bersama dengan Sasuke," kata Chouji yang sebenarnya diam-diam begitu memperhatikan hubungan dekat antara Naruto dan Sasuke setelah pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu kembali ke Konoha.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh pulang bersama kalian?" Naruto malah bertanya balik sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kesal.

"Bukannya begitu! Hanya saja, kau itu kan selalu menempel dengan Sasuke. Kemana-mana juga kalian selalu berdua!" sambar Kiba menjelaskan maksud Chouji.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Shikamaru sambil melirik Naruto yang kelihatan bingung.

"Tidak ada kok! Aku… Aku hanya ingin mengganti suasana saja hehehe… " jawab Naruto dengan gak jelasnya, apa coba maksudnya ganti suasana.

"Itu bagus Naruto! Sekali-kali kau beri ruang juga untuk Sasuke! Kau tau, dia itu jadi kesulitan untuk mencari pacar gara-gara kau selalu ada disisinya! Kalau begini dia pasti bisa memilih satu dari sekian banyaknya gadis yang mengirimnya surat-surat cinta atau gadis yang menembaknya untuk dia jadikan kekasih!" balas Kiba panjang lebar menceritakan betapa popularnya si Sasuke itu meskipun dia sempat berkhianat tapi masih saja banyak gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya dan berharap untuk menjadi pendamping Sasuke. Gadis-gadis itu tau kalau Uchiha muda itu sedang mencari calon istri untuk meneruskan keturunan Uchiha, jadi para gadis-gadis itu berlomba mengejar pemuda itu.

"Hee? Sasuke mendapat surat cinta? Dari siapa? Apa dia menerimanya?" tanya Naruto yang berubah jadi antusias secara tiba-tiba. _'Crap! Now I sound like a fans girl!'_ batin Naruto _shock_ sendiri dengan sikap yang keluar begitu saja secara spontan dari dirinya.

"Kau itu benar-benar payah! Masa hal seperti itu saja kau bisa tidak tau? Padahal selama ini kau selalu dekat dengan Sasuke, kan?" Shikamaru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat betapa lambatnya kerja otak Naruto. Masa pemuda pirang itu bisa tidak menyadari kalau sahabatnya memiliki banyak penggemar.

"Aku kan tidak tau!" balas Naruto yang langsung menggembungkan pipinya sambil memasang wajah cemberut. "Lalu bagaimana?" sambung pemuda itu lagi yang sepertinya masih penasaran.

"Bagaimana apanya apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Apa dia menerima salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Dilain sisi dia senang Sasuke punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan gadis impiannya tapi disisi lain dia menjadi cemas.

"Tidak. Aku pernah melihat Sasuke membuang semua surat-surat itu, kelihatannya dia tidak tertarik dengan gadis-gadis itu," jawab Shikamaru sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana dia melihat Sasuke dengan santainya membuang semua surat dari gadis-gadis itu.

"Aku juga melihat Sasuke beberapa kali menolak gadis yang menembaknya," sambar Kiba ikut menambahkan.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari teman-temannya Naruto langsung terdiam dan berpikir.

* * *

Malamnya…

.

.

Acara pertemuan antar ninja malam itu sangat ramai. Acara tersebut dihadiri oleh para petinggi penting dari kelima Negara beserta _rookie_ para ninjanya. Malam itu mereka semua berbaur dan menikmati hubungan persahabatan antar Negara. Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh para ninja muda untuk mencari kenalan dan mungkin mencari pacar. Para kunoicihi tentu tidak mau ketinggalan dalam hal yang satu ini. Mereka berlomba mendekati Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang sendirian karena Naruto memutuskan untuk memberi pemuda itu ruang.

'_Ternyata yang dikatakan Shikamaru dan Kiba benar…. '_ ucap batin Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan. Saat ini sahabatnya itu sedang dikerumuni oleh para Kunoichi yang sedang mencoba mendekatinya. Tapi pemuda itu memang tampaknya tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan gadis-gadis itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa ya, Naruto," sapa seorang pemuda yang menepuk pundak Naruto dari belakang.

"Gaara! Lama tidak ketemu!" balas Naruto yang terkejut dengan kemunculan Gaara di belakangnya. Naruto yang senang bisa bertemu dengan kawan lamanya itu langsung saja memeluk pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Kau itu masih tidak berubah, Naruto… Kau masih bersemangat seperti dulu!" Gaara langsung tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Naruto yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu. Dengan lembut dia mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hehehehe… " Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke dari kejauhan memperhatikan Gaara yang sedang berada dekat dengan Naruto dan akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Gaara.

"Kuharap kau tidak melupakanku disini." Sosok Sasuke muncul diantara Gaara dan Naruto yang sedang asik mengobrol. Pemuda itu berdiri di samping mereka sambil memandang dengan tatapan tajam pada Gaara.

"Oh, Sasuke… Bagaimana kabarmu?" terlihat Gaara sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi dia langsung bisa kembali tenang ke sikapnya yang semula. Dia tersenyum sambil menanyakan kabar Sasuke.

"Baik seperti biasa, kau sendiri? Bukankah sebagai seorang Kazekage kau memiliki urusan lain disini?" balas Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Sepertinya dia berusaha mengusir Gaara secara halus.

"Yah, kau benar juga. Aku memang ada urusan lain disini, kalau begitu sampai nanti ya. Naruto kapan-kapan kita ngobrol ya." Gaara langsung membalas Sasuke dengan tenang. Dia lalu mendekati Naruto sambil menepuk pelan kepala pemuda itu untuk berpamitan. Gaara sempat tertawa kecil saat diliriknya Sasuke memberikan tatapan maut kepadanya, tatapan itu seolah berkata –_Don't touch him_-.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, dia itu milikmu," bisik Gaara dengan pelan saat berjalan mendekati Sasuke agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto. "Nah, aku pergi dulu ya, teman-teman!" akhirnya Gaara pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil melambaikan tangan.

-ooo-

Acara tersebut terasa begitu panjang dan Naruto tampak sedikit jenuh karena tidak ada hal yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia melihat para gadis-gadis itu melewatinya dan Sasuke sambil berusaha mencuri-curi pandang pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi teringat dengan kata-kata Shikamaru dan Kiba. Dia jadi penasaran apa alasannya Sasuke menolak gadis-gadis itu.

"Hey, Sasuke… Aku ingin tanya, kenapa… Kenapa kau menolak semua gadis-gadis yang mengutarakan perasaannya kepadamu?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya memberanikan diri juga untuk bertanya meskipun saat ini batinnya sedang menyesal habis-habisan. Naruto saat ini merunduk sambil menatap pada air yang berada pada gelas yang dipegangnya. Sasuke mengernyit sesaat, tidak menduga akan pertanyaan _random_ dari Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengan kehidupan cintaku, Naruto?" bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah bertanya balik sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

"A-aku hanya ingin tau alasannya saja! La-lagipula… Masa sih tidak ada satupun gadis yang kau taksir?" Balas Naruto sedikit gelagapan saat melihat tatapan Sasuke yang begitu tajam padanya. "Ma-maksudku… Kunoichi-kunoichi itu sangat cantik, pintar dan berbakat! Pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang cocok dan memenuhi kriteria untuk menjadi pendampingmu dan meneruskan klan Uchiha!" lanjut Naruto panjang lebar, seperti seorang pedagang yang sedang menawarkan barang dagangan.

"Sigh… Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," balas Sasuke sambil menghela napas pasrah.

"Tapi kenapa? Memangnya seperti apa kriteria yang kau suka?" Naruto malah semakin penasaran untuk mencari tau kira-kira kriteria gadis yang seperti apa yang memungkinkan untuk disukai oleh Sasuke.

"Hn… " Sasuke hanya mendengus sambil meneguk minumannya. Sebenarnya saat ini Sasuke sedang merasa jengkel dengan Naruto yang benar-benar sangat lamban untuk mengerti sesuatu terutama yang menyangkut dengan perasaan.

"A-atau… " Naruto tampak sedang berpikir sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Sasuke… Jangan-jangan kau… Apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" tanya Naruto yang akhirnya mengeluarkan juga kecurigaannya kalau kemungkinan besar Sasuke sudah menyukai seseorang jadi dia menolak semua gadis-gadis yang mendekatinya.

"Kalau kujawab iya, apakah kau akan berhenti bertanya padaku, Naruto?" balas Sasuke yang sebenarnya malas untuk membahas masalah ini. Dia jadi heran sejak kapan Naruto jadi cerewet seperti ini.

"Ja-jadi benar kalau kau sudah menyukai seseorang? Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto yang nyaris saja berteriak. _'Aw! That's make me sound like I said if I love him!'_ batin Naruto langsung menampar batinnya sendiri setelah menyadari kalau omongannya tadi lebih persis seperti sebuah pernyataan cinta.

"Kenapa sih? Sepertinya kau penasaran sekali?" Sasuke menatap curiga pada Naruto yang bersikap tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ayolah Sasuke! Beritahu aku, siapa orangnya! Aku cuma mau tau… Kasih tau, yah, yah, yah?" Naruto membujuk Sasuke untuk memberitahu siapa yang disukainya sambil memasang _puppy_ _eyes_ _jutsu_.

"Hmph… Baiklah, akan kuberitahu sedikit petunjuk untukmu," balas Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum karena melihat tingkah Naruto yang persis kayak anak kecil. Saat ini Naruto sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat. "Dia berada sangat dekatku. Kau dan aku sama-sama mengenalnya dengan sangat baik!" hanya itu petunjuk yang diberikan Sasuke dan membuat Naruto jadi semakin penasaran saja.

Sejak hari itu Naruto selalu memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. Dia memikirkan siapa orang yang kira-kira disukai oleh Sasuke. Diapun mulai mencari-cari sang tersangka yang kejatuhan hati dari sang Uchiha. Dimulai dari Anko-sensei, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena dia gadis kasar yang tomboy, Sasuke tak mungkin menyukainya. Temari juga tak mungkin karena gadis itu sudah ada yang punya *lirik seekor pohon nanas yang sedang menguap*, lalu Tenten? Gadis itu rasanya juga bukan tipe Uchiha sekali, dia tak kalah tomboy, selain itu Tenten selalu dekat dengan Lee ataupun Neji. Ino juga tak mungkin karena gadis itu sudah resmi berpacaran dengan Sai. Tinggal dua kandidat Sakura Haruno dan Hinata Hyuuga. Saat Naruto memikirkan kedua gadis itu tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi _down_. Sakura gadis yang pintar, cantik dan sangat berbakat dalam ilmu ninja dan medis, siapa sih yang gak suka sama mahkluk sempurna itu? Lalu ada Hinata yang juga tak kalah cantik! Hinata gadis yang lembut, sopan dan memiliki hati yang tulus, dia juga kandidat yang kuat.

'_Aku tak mungkin bisa menyaingi mereka berdua!'_ batin Naruto dengan lesu sambil memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. _'Tapi tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku malah membandingkan diriku dengan mereka! Arghhh ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Kenapa sih aku jadi berpikir yang bukan-bukan!'_ Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan frustasi saat menyadari pikiran konyolnya barusan.

Itulah pikiran Naruto setiap harinya, dia jadi mulai tidak konsentrasi dengan semua misi-misinya dan jadi sering melakukan kecerobohan hingga akhirnya dia malah sakit hanya karena memikirkan hal tersebut.

* * *

"Naruto tidak datang? Padahal hari ini kami ada misi ke Negara Iwagakure… " kata Sasuke yang sedikit kaget mendengar kabar dari Tsunade kalau pemuda berisik itu hari ini tidak datang, tidak seperti biasanya dimana dia selalu datang dengan bersemangat dan selalu meminta misi dua kali lipat.

"Dia sudah tiga hari tidak datang ke kantor… Kudengar dari Kiba kalau terakhir saat menjalani misi Naruto jatuh sakit. Jadi Sasuke, aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengecek keadaannya karena ini tidak seperti dirinya yang bolos datang ke kantor. Kau bisa, kan?" balas Tsunade menerangkan kalau memang sejak misi terakhirnya itu Naruto tidak datang lagi ke kantor dan dia sedikit cemas, mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda itu sampai-sampai dia tidak datang.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat keadaannya. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," jawab Sasuke sedikit mengangguk, setelah itu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade.

-ooo-

Kediaman Uzumaki…

.

.

Di dalam kamar terlihat Naruto yang sedang gelisah. Dari tadi dia tidur bolak-balik dengan tidak tenang. Sebentar-sebentar pemuda itu tampak menghela napas dan sedikit-sedikit dia terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'_Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Hanya dengan memikirkan kalau Sasuke sudah menyukai seseorang saja membuatku jadi sakit seperti ini… Aku seperti bukan aku yang biasanya… ' _Naruto berpikir dalam hati sambil menghela napas meratapi nasibnya yang sekarang sedang mengalami dilema.

'_Seharusnya aku senang, kan kalau sahabatku sudah memiliki orang yang dia sukai… Tapi kenapa, ya… Hatiku tetap saja ingin menolak kenyataan itu… Seandainya orang yang dia suka adalah aku… '_ Naruto kembali berandai-andai mengenai orang yang disukai oleh Sasuke. _'Apa yang kupikirkan! Sasuke tidak mungkin menganggapku lebih dari seorang sahabat! Kenapa pikiranku jadi kacau begini sih!'_ Naruto dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menepis apa yang tadi sempat terbesit dalam otaknya.

"Naruto! Apa kau di dalam? Ini aku, boleh aku masuk?" terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar disertai dengan suara teriakan dari seorang pemuda yang sudah sangat dikenal Naruto.

"Sasuke… ? Itu Sasuke!" Naruto bergumam kecil dan dengan secepat kilat dia langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya menuju pintu depan. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan datang dan kedatangan pemuda itu membuatnya sangat senang.

_Cklek…_

Pintu rumah Naruto terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Sasuke yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan pintu Naruto. Dia terlihat memakai pakaian ANBU dengan lengkap.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat ada orang yang sedang sakit membuka pintu dengan begitu semangat," kata Sasuke sambil setengah menyeringai.

"A-aku… Aku hanya tak ingin kau menunggu lama di depan!" jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Dia merasa kalau wajahnya benar-benar terasa panas sekarang.

"Dasar dobe… " gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. "Boleh aku masuk?" tanyanya dengan nada suara malas dibuat-buat. Naruto tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk kecil sambil membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan sang Uchiha untuk masuk.

.

.

"Kau terlihat rapih sekali… Apa kau mau menjalani misi?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke sudah berada di dalam dan saat ini sedang duduk santai sambil menopang dagu.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Hari ini harusnya aku menjalani misi denganmu ke Iwagakure, tapi sepertinya aku terpaksa menjalaninya sendirian," jawab Sasuke setengah menggeleng kenapa Naruto semakin hari semakin dobe saja.

"Ah, iya aku lupa. Maaf Sasuke karena sepertinya aku merasa tidak begitu sehat… " balas Naruto yang merasa sedikit tidak enak kenapa dia harus sakit disaat mereka punya misi penting.

"Jadi kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang kelihatannya berubah menjadi cemas. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau itu sakit apa? Sudah beli obat? Sudah diperiksa di klinik Konoha?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang kali ini tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya dan hal ini membuat Naruto kaget, karena Sasuke begitu perhatian apalagi dilihat dari ekspresi cemas di wajahnya itu.

"Tidak… Aku belum periksa. Palingan aku hanya kelelahan karena misi terakhir saat bersama Kiba. Kurasa istirahat beberapa hari pasti juga akan sembuh… " balas Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut menyembunyikan fakta kalau sebenarnya dia sakit karena terlalu memikirkan Sasuke.

"Ck… Bagaimana mau sembuh kalau tidak diobati," kata Sasuke sedikit berdecak. Pemuda itu kemudian mendekatkan diri pada wajah Naruto. Naruto tersentak kaget mendapati wajah Sasuke yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

'_Waaa! A-apa yang mau dilakukan Sasuke!'_ batin Naruto berteriak panik.

Kemudian kening Sasuke menempel tepat di kening Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras, seolah-olah jantungnya itu bisa melompat keluar kapan saja. Mereka berada dalam posisi itu selama beberapa menit hingga akhirnya Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Kau itu panas sekali, Naruto. Kau pasti terkena demam… Cepat obati dirimu, aku tak ingin kau sakit," kata Sasuke sambil menasehati Naruto untuk segera berobat karena tampaknya pemuda itu bukan hanya sekedar kelelahan biasa.

"I-iya… " jawab Naruto sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah, tapi mungkin Sasuke tidak begitu menyadarinya karena dia sedang demam.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sepulang misi aku akan mengecek kondisimu lagi dan kalau aku tau kau belum berobat, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau terpaksa kuseret." Sasuke segera berdiri sambil memperingatkan Naruto agar tidak lupa ke dokter.

"Iya-iya aku tau! Aku bukan anak kecil, sudah sana pergi!" balas Naruto yang kemudian berdiri sambil mendorong Sasuke keluar.

_Blugh!_

Setelah mendorong Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya, dia segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

'_Berada lama-lama di dekat Sasuke benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungku… '_ ucap Naruto yang bersandar di belakang pintu sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih terasa berdebar.

"Lebih baik aku segera pergi ke klinik… Mungkin aku bisa mengetahui sesuatu dari Sakura." Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke klinik Konoha menemui Sakura, karena dia rasa gadis itu pasti mengetahui siapa orang yang disukai oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Konoha klinik…

.

.

Sorenya Naruto pergi menemui Sakura yang memang saat ini lebih memfokuskan diri pada ilmu pengobatan. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar serius untuk menjadi ninja medis yang hebat seperti Tsunade. Naruto meminta Sakura untuk ikut dengannya sebentar.

"Eh? Ingin bicara denganku sekarang? Hmm, baiklah! Kebetulan aku juga sedang tidak sibuk!" kata Sakura yang menyetujui untuk ikut bersama Naruto. Dia merasa kalau teman dekatnya itu seperti dalam kebimbangan jadi tak ada salahnya dia mendengarkan apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto, siapa tau dia bisa membantunya.

Keduanya berjalan ke arah jembatan sungai yang berada tak jauh dari klinik Konoha.

"Nah, Naruto. Sekarang coba katakan hal penting apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Karena yang kulihat kau seperti sedang gelisah." Sakura yang kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar menunggu Naruto bicara akhirnya memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu. Dia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Sa-Sakura… Apa… Apa kau tau orang yang disukai oleh Sasuke?" tanya Naruto dengan ragu-ragu. Tampak ada semburat merah muncul di kedua belah pipinya. Sakura yang melihat sikap Naruto sedikit tertawa kecil. "Ja-jangan tertawa Sakura!" Naruto dengan cepat memasang wajah masam meminta Sakura agar tidak mentertawainya.

"Hahahah… Maaf, habis kau lucu sekali sih!" Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. "Aku sudah tau orang yang disukai oleh Sasuke, tapi aku rasa kau curang kalau bertanya padaku!" balas Sakura sambil memainkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Aku tau… Tapi bagaimana, aku benar-benar penasaran ingin tau!" jawab Naruto dengan jujur.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kelihatannya jadi gelisah begitu? Ah… Jangan-jangan… " Sakura mulai melirik Naruto dengan tatapan curiga, sebuah seringai muncul di bibir manis Sakura.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke, kok!" Naruto malah jadi keceplosan sendiri. Dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya yang benar-benar tak bisa terkontrol.

"Hahahaha… Tidak apa-apa Naruto! Aku tau kok kalau kau menyukai Sasuke!" Sakura tertawa renyah. Kemudian dia berbalik kembali menatap aliran sungai.

"Aku tidak suka sama Sasuke kok! Aku, kan hanya suka pada Sakura!" balas Naruto yang tetap ngotot mempertahankan gengsinya. Pada akhirnya dia sadar kalau kalimatnya barusan benar-benar salah karena tidak sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

"Haaaaah… " Sakura menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia kembali berbalik lagi untuk menatap Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-apa? Kenapa melihatku begitu? Kau memang cinta pertamaku, kan!" balas Naruto yang berusaha meyakinkan Sakura kalau dia tidak suka sama Sasuke.

"Aku mungkin cinta pertamamu Naruto… Tapi itu dulu… Lagipula belum tentu cinta pertama menjadi cinta sejati, karena biasanya cinta pertama itu hanya akan jadi kenangan. Tapi kurasa hal itu tak berlaku bagi Sasuke karena cinta pertamanya akan segera menjadi cinta sejatinya." Sakura menempelkan jari telunjuknya di kening Naruto sambil tersenyum. Dia yakin kalau Naruto saat ini masih belum sadar apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu, terbukti dari wajah bingung yang sedang diperlihatkan Naruto saat ini.

"Jadi benar ya, ada seseorang yang disukai Sasuke? Apa maksudnya itu cinta pertama Sasuke akan menjadi cinta sejatinya? Apa itu artinya perasaan keduanya saling berbalas?" tanya Naruto dengan penasaran. Ada sedikit rasa sakit ketika dia tau kalau orang yang disukai oleh Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Sepertinya cinta Sasuke tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Katakan padaku Sakura, siapa orangnya?" Naruto berusaha keras membujuk Sakura untuk buka suara.

"Begini ya, aku akan memberikan sebuah petunjuk untukmu untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang disukai Sasuke. Sasuke itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengumbar senyum pada siapapun, karena dia hanya tersenyum dan berekspresi lepas di depan orang yang dia sukai! Sekarang kau mengerti, kan? Sekarang pergilah, aku masih mau menyelesaikan pekerjaanku!" Sakura akhirnya memberikan petunjuk pada Naruto sambil berharap agar pemuda itu bisa cepat mengerti dan mengetahui orang yang disukai Sasuke.

'_Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan berekspresi lepas pada orang yang dia suka… '_ Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memikirkan kata-kata Sakura barusan. Kalau dipikir-pikir itu memang benar. Sasuke memang jarang tersenyum dan dia selalu memasang wajah datar. _'Tapi dia selalu tersenyum padaku… Dia juga selalu menunjukkan ekspresinya padaku… Tu-tunggu dulu… Apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud itu aku? Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke kalau dia pulang dari misi!' _akhirnya Naruto bertekad kuat untuk menanyakan suatu hal yang mungkin akan mengubah kehidupannya setelah ini.

* * *

Besoknya…

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan kalau hari ini Naruto berniat untuk menanyakan hal nekad tersebut pada Sasuke. Kebetulan sekali hari ini mereka bebas misi jadi dia mengajak Sasuke untuk jalan berkeliling di dalam bangunan Hokage.

"Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini sudah mengajakku berkeliling seperti ini… Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Sasuke yang mendapati sikap Naruto benar-benar sudah aneh.

"Tidak… Aku hanya ingin minta ditemani saja… Kau tidak keberatan, kan?" balas Naruto yang menjawab seadanya karena dia juga bingung harus memulai dari mana.

"Sigh… Ya sudah, aku akan menemanimu." Sasuke tidak merespon banyak. Dia hanya menghela napas dengan sabar. Naruto mulai memikirkan kata-kata Sakura. Sebenarnya melakukan kegiatan yang tidak jelas seperti ini adalah hal yang paling dibenci Sasuke tetapi kenapa pemuda itu mau saja menemaninya? Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju ke atap.

.

.

"Huahhh! Aku sangat suka sekali dengan udara pagi seperti ini, dan udara disini sangat sejuk sekali!" kata Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar sambil merasakan hembusan angin disekelilingnya. Sesaat Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya, dengan jelas dia melihat seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah pucat pemuda berambut hitam itu sambil menatapnya.

"Hey, Sasuke… Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanya… " Naruto segera berdiri tegap dan menghadap Sasuke sambil memasang wajah serius. "Apa… A-apa orang kau suka itu adalah aku?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu sukses juga keluar dari tenggorokannya. Seketika bersamaan dengan terlontarnya pertanyaan itu, wajah Naruto berubah jadi merah padam. Saat ini dia berharap untuk lompat dari atas gedung.

_Wuuuuuusssssshhhh…_

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah bengong sambil menatap Naruto. Hal ini membuat Naruto cemas, apa jangan-jangan dia salah duga.

'_Huwaa! Kayanya aku udah salah omong! Argh, aku terlalu yakin tadi! Ini semua salahku, sekarang aku harus bagaimana!'_ batin Naruto menjerit histeris. Rasanya dia ingin memutar waktu mundur beberapa menit yang lalu dan menghapus pertanyaan konyolnya barusan.

"Pertanyaan tadi jangan dimasukkan ke dalam hati, ya! Hahahahah, aku hanya bercanda saja tadi! Ha-habisnya kau sama sekali tidak mau bilang sih, siapa yang kau suka itu!" Naruto dengan cepat langsung menutupi suasana canggung tersebut. Dia langsung mengatakan kalau dia hanya bercanda saja sambil tertawa-tawa padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah menangis air terjun merutuki diri.

_Greb…_

Saat Naruto sedang tertawa-tawa konyol tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke menarik dirinya lebih dekat ke depan Sasuke dan sebuah ciuman singkat didaratkan Sasuke pada bibir Naruto.

"Orang yang kusuka itu adalah kau," ucap Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"E-eh? Ja-jadi… Jadi orang yang kau suka itu adalah aku?" Naruto yang dicium dan mendapat pengakuan dari Sasuke langsung _shock_ dadakan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga suka padaku?" balas Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Da-darimana kau tau… Kalau aku… " muka Naruto benar-benar sudah memerah seperti tomat segar, buah yang menjadi kesukaan Sasuke.

"Dasar dobe! Kau pikir aku tidak menyadari semua gerak-gerik anehmu itu? Aku sudah tau kalau kau menyukaiku, dobe!" kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Naruto dan menariknya ke samping.

"Adu-duh… " Naruto mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang kena korban cubitan oleh Sasuke. "Tapi… Kalau kau sudah tau kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dengan segera?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran kenapa Sasuke seperti main kucing-kucingan dengannya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyadari dengan sendirinya… " jawab Sasuke yang kembali tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus bercampur lega terukir di wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyukaiku? Maksudku… Bukankah kau berniat untuk meneruskan garis keturunan Uchiha… " kata Naruto yang setengah ragu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, terbesit sedikit perasaan bersalah kalau dia sampai menerima Uchiha muda itu.

"Dobe… Aku sudah lama membuang nama Uchiha… Lagipula aku sudah tidak memikirkan mengenai hal itu… Untuk apa sebuah nama ataupun gelar tanpa orang yang kita cintai?" Sasuke sedikit menghela napas pelan. Tangannya menarik dagu Naruto dengan pelan agar pemuda itu mau menatapnya dan menyadari betapa seriusnya dia dengan apa yang sedang dia katakan sekarang.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Naruto… Dengan adanya kau disisiku itu sudah cukup memberikanku alasan kuat untuk tetap bertahan." Sasuke serius dengan semua yang dia katakan. Saat ini dia hanya ingin bersama dengan Naruto. Orang yang selalu memberinya semangat saat dia terpuruk, orang yang selalu tak berhenti mengejarnya meski dia sudah berlari jauh meninggalkannya, orang yang selalu memberinya tempat untuk pulang disaat dia tersesat dan sendirian, orang yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatinya dan memberikan arti makna dari sebuah persahabatan dan cinta.

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu Sasuke… Selalu." Naruto tersenyum bahagia sambil menangis, kemudian dia langsung memeluk erat pemuda di depannya itu. Apapun keadaannya dia berjanji untuk selalu bersama dengan Sasuke dan sudah berhasil dia buktikan atas tekad kuatnya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang kembali kini menghasilkan sesuatu hal yang manis yaitu cinta.

Tanpa disadari keduanya dari balik pintu tersebut terlihat Sakura, Ino, Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sedang terkekeh melihat dua orang temannya yang sedang berpelukan. Yah, akhirnya mereka saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing, karena mereka berdua memang seperti satu paket untuk saling melengkapi.

-The End-

* * *

A/N : Fic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian yang dialami sama temen deket. Dia suka sama sahabatnya tapi takut merusak persahabatannya, jadi dia lebih memilih diam. Lama-kelamaan dia gak tahan juga dan ternyata yah, dua-duanya saling suka /lol. Pertama bikin one-shoot, entah apa ini bisa disebut one-shoot. Hehehe, enjoy it aja.


End file.
